If you told me
by Marzmallow
Summary: There is something bothering Sakura. But what is it? Is there a secret yet to unfold? Read to find out more. Story better than summary.


**My apologies from my last CCS fanfic. So I deleted everything that reminded me of it. As if it never existed. Now, I made a new one. Not a songfic anymore. I made it better than before. Hope that you will enjoy this one**

**If you told me**

It's been 2 years since Syaoran confessed to me and 3 months since I replied to him. Until now, we've been dating. Together with my best friend, Tomoyo and Eriol. I knew Syaoran as a cheerful person like me. But nowadays, he's been silent and glum. I wonder why? Every time I try to talk to him, he brings up a new subject. Every time I ask him why, he refuses to speak. But still, he always smiles.

One day, he told me not to speak about it anymore. I nodded. After that, he smiled more often. It was like a burden to him. I did what I promised, I never ask him that much questions anymore, but why? Why is he still so sad? I try my best not to bring it up again. But my heart says that I must find why.

I don't like him being this way. I want him to return back to the happy, blissful, cheerful Syaoran I grew to love. I always try my best to make him happy. Sometimes, I feel that it is I. I make him sad. I don't wanna break up with him. I don't wanna break his heart. But his can't keep forever. I must find why.

I asked him out to dinner. He just smiled and agreed. I smiled back, and hugged him. Now that we're at dinner, I must find what is causing him this much pain...but still...I don't wanna break my promise.

"Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

"Don't get mad okay,"

"Why should I get mad?"

"I wanted to ask you. What's causing you pain? Is it me?"

"Sakura, I already told you that I don't want to talk about this anymore,"

"I know. But...it hurts me seeing you in pain like this. I want to heal you. I want the happy Syaoran again."

"No, it's not you. It's something else. Something I don't wanna talk about anymore. Okay?"

"Okay. I understand..."

We ate our dinner quietly. He brought me home like any boyfriend should do. But that night, I can't sleep. I kept thinking what was that 'something else'. I thought of all the things we did for the past 3 months. I tried to connect it with our situation right now. Nothing seemed to help. I was so tired that morning. I was so lazy that I didn't even want to leave my room. But something made me get up. It was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Tomoyo"

'Tomoyo?' I thought. 'What does she want at this hour?' I looked at my clock and found out that it was already noon. I haven't slept in this late in my entire life! Anyways, I stood up and went to the door.

"Tomoyo, was is it?" I asked

"I was worried. I noticed that you weren't out today so I thought you were sick"

"Thanks, but I'm not sick. I couldn't sleep last night 'cause I was all night thing about some things."

"Maybe, if you tell your best friend, it will go away" she said with a sheepish grin

"Nice try Tomoyo. but you can't help. It's a personal thing between Syaoran and me."

"Okay, okay...at least I tried right?"

"Yeah, thanks Tomoyo. Can you stay for a while?"

"Why?"

"Can you just wait for a minute? Just for me to change, we're hanging out"

"Sure!"

Minutes later, I was out hanging with my best friend. We went to the amusement park. We haven't been here in ages. Time passed by more quickly than I had expected. But still it was the perfect distraction for me. We had fun not being around our boys. By the end of the day, the past was completely removed from my memory.

"Thanks Tomoyo,"

"For what?"

"For being there for me in the time of need"

"Your welcome?" she joked

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes, why? Want another boy-free girl hangout?"

"Well, yeah. How about shopping? At 2,"

"Are you kidding?! We're not going at 2. We are going at 8!"

"8?! That's too early. I'll be still sleeping by then,"

"If you wanna get all the great thing without getting sold-out then 8 it is. But if you want to be sold-out, be my guest"

"Fine...8 it is" I sighed

"I knew you would give in," she laughed "Night!"

"Night!"

Tonight, I slept peacefully but my thoughts about it was still in my head. I keep waking up in the middle of the night. By 3 am, I got irritated and decided to take a bath and prepare for our girl's day out.

Tomoyo picked me up by 7 am. I was glad to have waken up early, it took me like forever to fix my messy hair. By 7:30, we were at the mall. It was still closed so we decided to wait by the coffee shop.

"You look tired Sakura. What happened to you last night?!"

"Ah this?! It's nothing. I just couldn't sleep again. Don't worry about me. I'm fine"

She glared at me and said "Okay...if you say so. But if something's wrong tell me okay"

I nodded "So...where do you wanna go first? The salon or the new shoe store?"

"Definitely the shoe store. I bet they have the latest shoes" she squealed.

For the next 10 hours, we were out shopping. It was another fun day to enjoy and to remove all memories. But still, I couldn't sleep that night. I was sooo tired but my body just can't rest thinking about it. I knew the only way to end this was for me to find out. In 2 in the morning I called Syaoran.

"Hello?" a voice said tired

"Syaoran, sorry to disturb you. But are you busy today?"

"No...and why are you still up Sakura?"

"I can't sleep ...but don't worry about me I'll be fine. I promise"

"Okay...so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay...Bye!"

"Bye sweetheart" and he hung up.

I sat at the edge of my bed, staring at my phone; thinking. What am I going to do? I don't wanna bring it up anymore but I can't sleep because of it. I'm becoming restless. At 8 in the morning, I stood up, got cleaned and made breakfast. Minutes later, I heard a knock on my door and I quickly opened it.

"Oh hey Syaoran,"

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute okay?"

He nodded. I rushed over to my bathroom and washed my face. I don't wanna let him know I was awake all night.

"All right Sakura, this is it. Everything's going to be fine now. Don't worry. Just focus!" I repeated to myself. I hurried down stairs and found him sitting on the couch emotionless. I can't read what he's thinking or even what he's feeling. He smiled at me when he saw me looking at him. He stood up and opened the door. I walked out, so did he. And we walked to his car.

"So, where do you wanna go?"

"Um..I was thinking we go out for lunch. I just wanna talk to you"

"Okay, how about the new restaurant across the mall? Is that okay?"

"Yeah, anything's fine with me."

For the rest of the drive, we didn't talk. I preserved every inch of my questions for later. For the meantime, I'll enjoy the silent treatment.

We arrived at the restaurant quite early. The waitress escorted us to our seat. She gave us the menus and walked away. It wasn't very long until we ordered. Then I realized it was time, time for me to get this over with. But how? How will ask him without making him notice that it's about 'it' again? I stared at the open window.

"Sakura, are you okay?" he asked sounding a little annoyed

I snapped back, "Huh? Oh, yeah"

"You look a little bothered. Is something the matter?"

"No," I lied

"Sakura, you can't hide anything from me. Now tell me. Please,"

I kept quiet.

"It's about 'it' again, isn't? How many times do I have to say-"

"No Syaoran! I don't want to ignore it anymore. I know you're troubled, I know there's something you can't tell me. But I'm begging you, please tell me. It hurts me seeing all sad like that." I snapped

"Sakura, I can't tell you. You'll hate me."

"No, I won't. I can never hate you Syaoran. Whatever it is, I know we can fix it. Together."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Okay, Yelan told me to go home...there I told you"

"When are you leaving? And why?"

"I have duties, responsibilities to do. You understand right?"

"Yes, I understand. But when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I already have packed."

"Oh...that early?"

"Sakura, are you mad at me?"

"No, but I'm sad. Sad that you're leaving and you didn't even tell me"

"I know, but I'm sorry. I was just afraid you might hate me. You might not talk to me ever again. I'm sorry"

"I forgive you Syaoran. It isn't your fault right? And besides, you'll come back to me right?"

He stayed quiet.

"Right? You will come back. Promise me that"

"I promise...and if I don't come back, I'll bring you there. Okay?"

"If you told me sooner, I would have packed my things too. I can't stand being without you."

"You have Tomoyo and Eriol. I promise, I will return."

"You better!" I joked

The next day, I escorted him to the airport. He gave me a heart-shaped locket for me to remember him by. I wore it everyday. I loved him and he loved me too.

2 years later, he returned like he has promised. We got married a year after. Until then, we are never going to be separated ever again 'cause love will never tear us apart. Our bond is between worlds that not even the strongest sword can cut thru.

**Finish**

**Hope it was inspirational. I tried my hardest to make it better than the first. But I appreciate all the reviews you gave me. That's why I deleted it so I can start over and make an even better story. A girl can dream can she? So until then, Bye! **


End file.
